Witch Queen
by MsLiLLip
Summary: Damon is a high ranking general and kathrine is a queen that wants damon but damon has eyes for only one maiden,Elena, so kathrine goes to many legthns to get his attention...LEMON ALERT!


Witch queen

"_She wanted my body, and I had known that for some years, I had loved her at one stage in my life but she was a different person then, one with hope, one with a dream, a dream that would change the life that our people were living in"._

My name is Damon Salvatore, I became the high general of all the royal armies at 17 I am now coming into my 19th year. My life so far has not been a blessed one my father was killed my wife died of the plague and everyone that I had ever loved was killed, except her...Katherine Pavovsky, the women who held my soul.

All these thoughts are running through my mind as I am dragged in chains to her chamber, blood everywhere on me, the soldiers take me to her, as I enter, I hear water splashing from the bathroom. "now leave us" she says as the soldiers turn and leave, locking the door behind them.

She enters the room in her royal robes her hair and body is wet from her bath "Damon, you thought you could escape me" she begins as she walks towards me "you know that I couldn't let you just walk out on me like that" I began to try and free my hands for the chains that bound me to this room "Trying to escape me still, you see Damon that's what I love about you, you never give up a fight no matter how much you are down by, you even killed a whole unit by yourself" she came closer to me I leaned back "hold still I'm only taking the gag from your mouth" she released my mouth and I could breath properly I looked into her eyes and there for a second was the look I knew so well.

The look that I had fallen so deeply for, but she quickly moved that aside and the witch queen was back my gaze didn't falter "so Damon tell me do you still desire me" she moved towards her bed and sat facing me, My eyes followed her "No! And you know why, Katherine" "Don't lie to me, I see the way you stare when you enter my tent on the battlefield" the room grew silent as I lifted myself up to gaze directly at her "Your the only one that stares Katherine, you can't handle that fact that I don't love you anymore" her eyes grew wide at that statement because I had practically yelled it at her.

Katherine then moved quickly to get the key and unlocked my chains picked me up by the shirt and pushed me against the door, I stumbled back unprepared for what had happened she then removed her rope which cascaded down her wet body, she was naked underneath, she moved closer while grabbing my hand she guided it towards her how wet core, my hands started to melt into it, she moaned into my neck as I began to move a little, she then moved to my ear "so your telling me that you don't love that anymore, the feel of me under you writhing in ecstasy, our bodies connecting, or the way I suck you, or even the feel of your cock in my core having me anyway you want until you fall asleep of exhaustion, is that what you are telling me?".

I couldn't take it anymore, but I knew I had to for the sake of my pride, "just give in to your bodies wants, I know that you want me still Damon" I looked down to my cock and sure enough it was standing up straight, ready for the pumping that it so needed, Katherine's hand moved down to the tip of my cock and started to stroke it, a low growl escaped my mouth "that's it give in to it" she soothed me, I snapped if she wanted to do it so badly I would give it to her.

I turned around so she was against the wall and entered her she came at only three thrust in, but I was no were near finished, hours passed and I was still doing her mind in crazy, we were both sweating and I had cummed more than 7 times she had been screaming at me clawing at my back that I Knew there was going be marks left after this finally I was yelling and letting my anger out at her "is this what you mean Katherine is this it" as I thrusted harder into her, I wanted her to remember this "you wanted this so badly that you had me tide up and broad to your room, am I the only man alive that can satisfy your thirst of sex you needy want that no one can do to you! I wanted the truth from her, I pumped her harder, letting all of my frustration out at once she.

I turned her around so she was facing me and I wanted to see her face filled with the pleasure that I was giving her, too much to handle "ADMIT IT!" I yelled, finally she gave in she opened her eyes and looked at me as I continued t screw her sensless "Fine! I admit it you basterd!" "admit what!" "I admit that yes i love the way you screw me till my brains explode, you make me wet every time I see you come off the battlefield and if I could I would screw you out there as well, thats how hot you make me, you set my core flooding, just aching for you cock!" thats all I needed, I then screwed her inside and out, her screams finally sent me way off the deep end and I secured deep inside of her a mark that would always be forever there of me and this night one that could never be replaced...

**Wow there you go, a Damon and kathrine lemon! **

**wanting to know if I should make this into a story or just leave it as it is...**

**R&R**

**xx  
**


End file.
